In Which the Warriors Rebel and Write Fanfictions About Us!
This is a crackfic collab founded by Hermione. Part One Hermione6720: *Sits at computer, typing away* Jayfeather: *Pads in* Ahem. Hermione6720: Not now. Jayfeather: Good day, young twoleg. Hermione6720: *Turns around* Holy- Jayfeather: we of the Clans have come to express a few complaints. Hermione6720: *Mouth hangs open* Jayfeather: We feel it is unfair that you twolegs are aloud to write fanfictions about us with no regard- Hermione6720: *Raises hand* Hold up. Why are you telling me? I'm not an admin! Jayfeather: Yes, but your stories stink anywa so I figure i'd do you a favor. Hollyleaf: *sticks head in* Oh no he di'int! Hermione6720: *wipes tear* That. . . that just hurts. Jayfeather: See? I'm making your boring fanfiction interesting already! Hermione6720: . . . Dustpelt: *Sticks head in* Oh yes he did. Jayfeather: And so, back to my point, we are making fanfics about you! Hermione6720: Gee. Thanks. Jayfeather: You are totally welcome!!!!! (Hermione6720's room suddenly transforms to Game Show studio.) Hermione6720: What the heck???? Jayfeather; *Is now at podium. Clears throat* And our first story is by . . . Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf: Thank you! Thank you! *Curtsies* Hermione6720: And you say I'm a bad writer? How can a cat curtsy? Hollyleaf: Get over it! *Voice changes back to sickly sweet* This story is a crackfic. 'Hermione6720 has Thai' One day Hermione6720 went to get Thai food. He had to much and died. The End. Hermione6720: you stupid cats never cease to amaze me. Thats a story? Hollyleaf: *reads definition from dictionary* Archaic. An account of- Hermione6720: No, I mean there was no depth or anything to it. And I promptly die. Hollyleaf: And the crackfics about us are filled with hapy endings? Hermione6720: *Mutters darkly* Jayfeather: And now, for our new guest of honor. Give it up for . . . Forestpaw13! Forestpaw: *Is dragged in, tied and gagged* Hermione6720: oh dear god! Jayfeather: *Hops down. Rips gag off Forest* Good evening Forest! So, how does it feel to be featured on Hermoone6720's extremely boring page! Forestpaw *Gasps for air* stupid . . . cats . . . Hermione6720: I know, right? Jayfeather: Tsk, tsk tsk! Twolegs have no manners. *Promptly coughs out hairball* Forestpaw: ... Hermione6720: ... Jayfeather: presenting... Brokenstar! Brokenstar: *Enters* OMG, Forestpaw this is such a pleasure. Forestpaw: Speak for yourself! Brokenstar: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spottedleaf: *sticks head in* Ohhhhhh Brokenstar: I wanted to do a dark, dramatic story. 'Forestpaw's Dark, Dramatic Story' 'Prologue' Forestpaw shuddered as she moved his mouse to tyhe block button, and slowly pressed it. 'Chapter One: Seven Days Later' "Forest- how could you do this to me?" typed Zaffie angrily on Forest's page. "I had to-" she typed sadly. "You made a minor edit without marking it." "I was young, okay?" Zaffie messaged. "Young, and foolish. Just give me a second chance." "I- I would. But . . . I can't." "WhY? Why Forest? I thought you were my friend?" "I-" "That's it. This banana isn't staying here no more. I'm going to. . . quit the wiki!" "*Gasp*" "User blog:Zaffie/Leaving" I am sorry, my friends, but I am tired of this cruel, inimaginable-''' Forest: Torment! Cruel and horrid torment! *Bangs head on table* Hermione6720: *Wakes up abruptly*:Wha? Jayfeather: Now, now. Poor Brokenstar wasn't finished! Brokenstar: *Pretends to cry* (Wall Explodes) Birchy:*Runs in with gun* Paws up! This is the Resistance. Jayfeather: *puss in boots eyes* Birchy: Awwww (One Minutes later) Birchy: *Is tied up* Let me go! Hermione6720: Thatcat stopped being cute about three minutes ago when he insulted my fanfctions. Jayfeather: *completely ignores* And now for a new fanfiction by... Drum Roll Jayfeather: SPOTTEDLEAF! Random Cat: *Runs on stage, and whispers in Jayfeather's ear, than exits* Jayfeather: Due to spottedleaf's inconsiderate fading from every plane of existence in a desperate bid to save the Clan she loves, I'm afraid the story must now be shared by... *tear trickles down cheek* Our backup. Crowd: *Gasps* Jayfeather; Everyone, please welcome....Purdy. *runs out screaming* Crowd:*Begins screaming and begins to run for the exits which slam shut as Purdy enters* Hermione6720: Whatever it is,I bet it can't be worse than what we've already heard. Purdy: *Jumps in wearing Elvis outfit. Gives ear piercing shriek* Hello, Kinkow! Birchy: *puts out hand for money* Purdy: I wrote a story especially for y'all. It goe slike this: '''Is This Even A Fanfic? 'A bad! A bad romance! Rarara-' Forestpaw: I think this is the part we're supposed to scream hysterically fro them to kill us. Birchy: Ask him. He created this article. *points to Hermione* Hermione: Hey this isn't my fault. Purdy: *Yells to crowd* None of this could've happened without hsi help. *Points to Hermione* Crowd: *Charges at Hermione* Birchy: *To Forest* So, how wre we going to explain his death to Arti? Forestpaw: We could blame Anons. ThT always works. Hermione:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *Screen Experiences Static. Channel switches to Dora wiki, where she is also rebelling* Dora: Die! Die *Cracks chair against admin's head* *Screen experiences static and returns to this wiki. Hermione6720 is covered in cats* Hermione6720: I should have stuck to percy Jackson fanfiction. Category:Hermione6720 Category:Crackfic